Alice and Flapjack: Search for Lost parents
by Zakemur
Summary: 17 year-old Flapjack finds out that he is adopted and wants to search for his parents. Suddenly he finds Alice who is looking for her parents too. They go on a long adventure together. It is a crossower but no one reads it at crossover section . Pub h


Flapjack is celebrated his 17th birthday. He was a tall, blonde and strong young man. Bubbie and Captain K'nuckles screamed:

"Happy birthday Flapjack."They said and gave him presents. Captain K'nuckles gave him finally something useful. It was a long sword. He said:

"I was saving money to buy you this sword. Happy Birthday. Now you can go on adventures without me. I am very old for adventures."

"Ok captain. There is nothing as celebrating my birthday with my family!" Flapjack said.

"Family, ha-ha-ha-ha." K'nuckles laughed.

"What do you mean?"Flapjack asked.

"No, K'nuckles, my baby is not ready …" Bubbie wanted to say but K'nuckles interrupted.

"Your baby? Ha! Flapjack, all I want to say is that your real family is your parents. We are just your friends."

"You mean you're not my parents?"

K'nuckles almost died laughing. Bubbie got in the bottom of the ocean. Flapjack was angered and ran away. He arrived to the docks of the town. He saw a huge ship heading towards Stormalong. After few minutes the passengers were already going out of it. Flapjack was looking constantly at the passengers. Suddenly he saw a girl with orange hair, brown eyes, perfect skin. Her face was beautiful. She wore a yellow cape and a yellow dress. The one word that Flapjack could say was:" beautiful". But he was too afraid to talk to her. So he went to the Candy Barrel. Peppermint Larry was washing dishes. He didn't change a bit. Some of his hair was white. He stopped telling jokes five years ago after the death of Candy Wife. He began to read many books and learn. His most favorite book was "Les Miserables" written by Victor Hugo.

"Give some maple syrup Larry." Flapjack for the first time of his life said something impolitely. Peppermint Larry noticed that something horrible happened. He asked:

"Flapjack, is there something you want to tell me?"

"No there is nothing going on!" Flapjack said angrily.

"Tell me your troubles? I won't tell anyone."

"I said give me maple syrup!" Flapjack said and took his sword.

"Flapjack what happened to you?"

"I have two problems. The first one is that I was adopted. The second one is with some girl."

"O-o-o, that is way worse than I imagined. You mean you are adopted? This is very tragic. You need to find your real parents."

"You are right; this is going to be the most serious adventure of all."

"And what about the girl?"

"When I saw her my heart was beating twine as fast. She was very pretty. I wasn't brave enough to go and say "Hi" to her."

"Well, you may write her a letter before leaving or try the direct approach."

"I'll try. Thanks Peppermint Larry, I'll be going now."Flapjack said, drank his maple syrup and ran towards the docks.

He asked captain Handy about that girl. He said:

"I don't know her name but she rented a room in "The Bad Part of Town". "

Flapjack quickly as possible ran towards that part of Stormalong. There were some bandits talking. They saw Flapjack and wanted to kill him. Meanwhile that girl was sweeping the stairs. When she saw men with swords coming towards Flapjack she screamed:

"Be careful!"

Flapjack heard that but didn't look anywhere. He only took his sword and began to fight them. He was using the sword for the first time but it looked like he was training for years. There were five bandits. Flapjack broke one bandit's sword. One bandit released the sword when Flapjack hit it. It fell near the girl. She took the sword and helped Flapjack defeat other bandits. The bandits ran in panic and jumped in the water.

"Nice work there…"The girl said but stopped at the end because she didn't know his name.

"Flapjack, my name is Flapjack."

"My name is Alice. I'm from Moscow. I came here to search for my parents."

"You lost your parents too? I was going to search for my real parents today."

"Maybe we can search for our pants together. After we find your parents…"

"No, let's find your parents first and then we'll search for mine. Ladies first."

Alice nodded and blushed. So their adventures began.

_To be continued…_


End file.
